Strix
) |Row 4 title = Status: |Row 4 info = Zero-Vessel state |Row 8 title = Organization: |Row 8 info = A former member of Bankikai |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = Tree of Life, "Sephiroth" |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Asami Seto }} Strix (ストリックス) is a former member of Bankikai. Nowadays, she uses the name "Tsukuyomi" and is constantly accompanied by Byakuya. Information Strix is a mysterious young woman who was one of the co-leaders of the now disbanded Bankikai and was the second-in-command to Ogre, the faction's leader. However, a turn of events ended up with her losing her powers, Ogre dying and her friend Zohar going mad. Nowadays, she goes by the name of Tsukuyomi and is now being tagged along by Byakuya, who believes her to be the reincarnation of his late-sister under the same name. Story Strix and her good friend Zohar have been members of Bankikai ever since the beginning. They've been Ogre's loyal assistants. Ever since Strix discovered her EXS powers, she became Ogre's right-hand assistant. While all seemed well, she never knew about her friend's true feelings for her. Episode: "A Girl Serene" (月を見る少女) When Zohar gets too close to the Abyss, she ends up getting horrifically scarred by the amounts of EXS she took in. Soon, she goes insane and decides to get rid of Strix. The enraged Zohar manages to deliver a near-fatal blow to Strix's chest, causing her Vessel to break before running off to parts unknown. The unusual scar on her chest serves as a constant reminder of what happened that day. Ever since, Strix had wandered under the Hollow Night all alone without any access to her powers as an In-Birth. One night, Strix encounters a strange boy who starts to refer to her as his "Sister". The boy, named Byakuya, promises to protect Strix on her search as long as she acts as a replacement for Byakuya's late sister. Abilities Strix's ability is known as 'the Tree of Life, Sephiroth '( ). It is a power which allows to boost the abilities of other In-Births. Power can also be applied into physical matter to boost its durability. The members of Amnesia refer to her as The Amplifier ( ). During her days as Strix, she wore Bankikai's female uniform while participating in battles the group had. However, she was always a non-combatant member only giving help to Ogre as a "buffer". During battles, Strix's EXS is mostly used on boosting Ogre's powers. This on the other hand leaves her unable to fight with EXS powers if such a situation comes - that's why Ogre has ordered Strix to carry a pistol as a weapon of self-defense Weapons confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2017. Strix has never used the pistol nor saw any need to use it. If needed, she fights using the needles she has. Using her EXS, she can summon forth tree roots and control them like tentacles. She mainly uses this power for defending herself. Strix is extremely bad in fighting on her own and isn't even interested in it. She can win a fight if needed, but always tried to evade fights or escape from them. However, she is currently in a "Zero Vessel" (ゼロヴェセル) state and can't use her powers because of the wound inflicted by Zohar. She can barely sense the flow of EXS, but she is unable to interfere with it. Gallery Trivia * Strix is a name used in various mythologies to refer to creatures who bring forth misfortune. They usually appear in the form of birds, mainly owls. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Society